Auror: Aus den eigenen Reihen
by MFZ
Summary: Zwei Jahre sind seit jenem Abend in Hogwarts vergangen. Harry Potter ist unendlich Glücklich. Er hat Ginny Weasley die eine entscheidende Frage gestellt und sie hat ja gesagt. Zudem ist sein Training endlich beendet und er ist vollausgebildeter Auror. Sein erster Fall bringt ihn jedoch zurück in eine Welt voll von Verrat und Gewalt.
1. Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung

Abteilung für magische

Strafverfolgung: Aktennummer 8/5357-1

Feinde im inneren

Warnung:

Diese Akte sowie die dazugehörigen Gedanken sind magisch gegen ungenehmigte Veröffentlichung geschützt und alle Rechte an Figuren, Namen etc. liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling und ihren Partnern. Die unerlaubte Entfernung der Akte aus dem Archiv der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung ist Lebensgefährlich.

Gedanken entnommen von: Auror Harry James Potter

Wahrheit der Gedanken bestätigt von: Auror Biggi Marion Rood

An Fall beteiligte Personen: Harry James Potter, Ron Billius Weasley, Hermine Jean Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Biggi Marion Rood, Theodor Tackledoom, Amanda Crowfire, Antonio Matti und weitere.

Kurzzusammenfassung:

Zwei Jahre sind seit jenem Abend in Hogwarts vergangen. Harry Potter ist unendlich Glücklich. Er hat Ginny Weasley die eine entscheidende Frage gestellt und sie hat ja gesagt. Zudem ist sein Training endlich beendet und er ist vollausgebildeter Auror. Sein erster Fall bringt ihn jedoch zurück in eine Welt voll von Verrat und Gewalt.

Geheimhaltungsstufe: Mantikor

Veröffentlichung durch Zaubergamot nach Ablauf der Aufbewahrungspflicht genehmigt (Beschluss: 395-00732-73873-32769-373774-12234-261738).


	2. Ginnys Geburtstag

Harry landete schnaufend am Rand des kleinen Haines, in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Ginny wurde immer besser und er konnte schon lange nicht mehr mit ihrem fliegerischen können mithalten. Schade eigentlich, dachte er halb belustigt, halb stolz auf seine Verlobte. Es war ein warmer Sommerabend und die Sonne war grade untergegangen. Die letzten drei Stunden waren Harry und Ginny zusammen mit Ron, George, Charlie und einem zum Schluss reichlich genervten Percy über den klaren Sommerhimmel gepeitscht bis es zu dunkel wurde, um die Bälle noch richtig sehen zu können.

„Wir haben halt andere stärken als Quidditisch was?" meinte Ron der in diesem Augenblick neben Harry landete kurz bevor er Hermine in eine lange Umarmung schloss. Harry nickte leichtherzig.

„Wir sind nicht schlecht, sie ist einfach nur zu gut" meinte George ein wenig außer Atem. Während er seinen Besen schulterte.

Harry blickte glücklich zu Ginny hinauf, die trotz der inzwischen reichlich schlechten Lichtverhältnisse noch einige Runden am Himmel drehte. Sie war schnell. Viel schneller, als sie während ihres kleinen Spiels geflogen war, was Harry kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd quittierte.

„Gin" rief er belustigt. „Molly wird dich umbringen, wenn du ihr Abendessen verpasst". Diese Drohung erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung und Ginny setzte elegant zur Landung an. Weit weniger verschwitzt als die Jungs, aber genau so glücklich wie sie.

„Du musst wirklich an deiner Kondition arbeiten Liebling" raunte Ginny, während sie Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog, der die Geste erwiderte und ihr ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange hauchte.

„Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" sagte Ron genervt und mit scharlachroten Ohren. „Ihr seit hier nicht alleine!" was Hermine dazu brachte hinter Ron die Augen zu verdrehen.

„HALLO!" knurrte Ginny zum gehen gewandt. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Aber Harry und ich sind seit letzter Woche Ver-lo-hobt!" jede Silbe des letzten Wortes überdeutlich betonen und ihre Hand zur Faust geballt, aber den Ringfinger ausgestreckt vor Rons Gesicht haltend.

Molly Weasley die just in diesem Moment ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster der kleinen Küche im Erdgeschoss des Fuchsbaus steckte um zum Essen zu rufen interpretierte die Geste im Halbdunkel des Abends natürlich fehl. „Ginerva Weasley! mach das nochmal und ich hex dir die Finger zusammen". Was auch Ginny dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Muhum!" erwiderte Ginny genervt" ich wollte Ron nur davon überzeugen das ich wirklich ganz ehrlich verlobt bin. Er scheint es ja immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben". „Der Trottel" fügte sie leise hinzu als Mrs. Weasleys Kopf wieder in der Küche verschwand.

„Hey!, das hab ich gehört" meinte Ron beleidigt. Der Streit zog sich, nun in Anbetracht des noch immer geöffneten Küchenfensters, deutlich leiser den restlichen Weg zum Fuchsbau hin.

Harry hatte beschlossen, dass Ginny ihren Bruder sehr gut alleine in Schach halten konnte und genoss, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, noch immer ein wenig schneller atmend, genoss er den leichten Wind, der über die Lorbeerhecke des Fuchsbaus kroch und die Luft mit einem angenehmen würzigen Geruch erfüllte. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit jenem Abend in Hogwarts. Zwei Jahre Frieden und Glück. Wobei Harry natürlich bewusst war, dass sowohl Frieden als auch Glück relative Begriffe sind. Das überraschend langweilige Training der Aurorenschule war endlich beendet. Bald würden die richtige Fälle kommen und Harry konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Zu viele Todesser waren noch auf freiem Fuß und richteten, bei dem Versuch die versprengten Überreste Voldemorts Streitkräfte neu zu formieren, Unheil an. Doch bis jetzt hatte Harry trotz langem Bettelns beim Leiter der Aurorenzentrale Gawain Robards nichts erreichen können, auf richtige Missionen geschickt zu werden. Nur ein paar Praktika bei der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde hatte er herausschlagen können. Wutentbrannt war er sogar einmal zu Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt selbst gegangen. Was ein unangenehmes Gespräch nach sich gezogen hat. Darauf hin hatte Harry Potter seine Bemühungen möglichst gut auf zukünftige Einsätze vorbereitet zu sein vervielfacht. Jede freie Minute hatte er alleine entweder im Archiv der Aurorenzentrale oder in den vor Muggeln geschützten unterirdischen Trainingsbunkern in Folkestone verbracht. Nunja. nicht jede freie Minute dachte er in vergnüglicher Erinnerung an die vielen Ausflüge, Dates und gemeinsamen Abende mit Ginny. Aber ab morgen, würde sich die endlosen Stunden der Plackerei endlich auszahlen.

„Harry, sag doch auch mal was!". Harry selbst war, so wurde er sich plötzlich bewusst, in Gedanken Meilenweit entfernt gewesen. Daher war er ein wenig überrascht, dass Ginny ihn nun mit dunkelrotem Gesicht anstarrte. Verwirrt starrte er einige Sekunden zurück bevor ihm der Streit wieder in Erinnerung kam.

„Ron, hör auf" sagte Harry erleichtert das ihm die Ursache für den Ärger seiner Verlobten noch einfiel.

„Ich mach doch Garnichts". Nun war es an Harry, etwas rot zu werden, verunsichert, ob er richtig geraten hatte.

Ginny die Harry noch immer ansah verdrehte darauf hin die Augen und sagte theatralisch und resignierend „Jungs" was Hermine ein leisen kichern entlockte.

George nahm das zum Anlass sich in die Unterhaltung einzuklinken „Hey, Generalisierungen sind unnötig und zeugen von mangelndem Sachverstand liebes Schwesterlein. Du willst doch nicht, dass man dich als inkompetent erachtet, oder?".

Harry war sich sicher, dass Ginny eine solche Bemerkung nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Jedoch hatte die kleine Gruppe den Eingang des Fuchsbaus erreicht und nicht einmal Ginny würde es wagen, unter den strengen Augen ihrer Mutter, dieses Gespräch weiter vorzuführen.

„Harry, Ginny, seid so lieb und deckt schon mal den Tisch im Garten." meinte Mrs. Weasley, kaum das sie in der Küche ankamen. „Wir sind heute einfach zu viele um drinnen zu essen".

Und so machte sich das Pärchen einige Minuten später, stapelweise Teller, Gläser und Schüsseln vor den ausgestreckten Zauberstäben levitierend auf den Weg in den Garten.

„Ich glaube ich werde allmählich zu alt für Quidditch" stöhnte Harry, sein verschwitztes T-Shirt zurecht zupfend, als sie grade den Hühnerstall passierten.

„Ich bin kaum ein Jahr jünger als du". meinte Ginny keck. „Und ich habe mich grade erst für die nächsten drei Jahre verpflichtet. Du bist einfach nicht in Form..."

„Nicht in Form? fragte Harry mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Ich bin so Fit wie jeder andere in meinem Alter. Warts nur ab. Heute ist dein Geburtstag. Ab morgen geht es nur noch Bergab mit dir".

„Ich bin nicht diejenige die nur noch über langweiligen Aktenbergen brütet. Pass auf, dass du am Ende nicht dick und rund wirst. Ich will keinen Ehemann der Aussieht wie Slughorn".

„Ich hänge nicht nur über Aktenbergen." meinte Harry gequält weil es der Wahrheit doch ziemlich nahe kam.

„Aber ich bin, anders als gewisse ANDERE in Topform." Sie betonte das Wort andere überdeutlich. „Ich hätte noch locker die ganze Nacht in diesem Flubberwurmthempo fliegen können. Wie willst du überhaupt Verbrecher verfolgen, wenn du nach ein paar Metern schon einen Aufputschtrank brauchst um nicht umzufallen?"

Da ist was waren dran, dachte sich Harry und nahm sich vor in Zukunft besser auf seine Körperliche Fitness zu achten. Aber zugeben würde er das nicht. „Du bist ganz schön Frech!" stellte er stattdessen mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, das seine Worte Lügen strafte fest.

„Es ist mein Geburtstag. Heute darf ich Frech sein".

„Nur Heute?" erwiderte er mit gespieltem Schock was auch Ginny ein grinsen entlockte.


	3. Ein Abend im Fuchsbau

Es war schon spät. Als Harry sich zufrieden und ganz und gar Satt zurücklehnte um die Kühle Nachtluft zu genießen. Einen Feuerwiskey in der Hand (nicht der Erste an diesem Abend) und seine Seelenverwandte, Verlobte und Idol neben sich sitzend. Auch Ginny sah, ebenfalls ein Glas Feuerwiskey in der Hand haltend zufrieden aus. Er hatte ihr ein altes Quidditchtrikot aus der ersten Saison der Hollyhead Harpies geschenkt, dass er zufällig vor einigen Monaten schon in einem kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse gefunden hatte. Sein gutes Gespür für Ginnys Geschmack und Quidditch hatte sich als richtig erwiesen und ihm von der Beschenkten einen langen und sehr intimen Kuss eingebracht, an den er sich jetzt noch sehnsüchtig zurückerinnerte. Ron hatte das natürlich nicht so lustig gefunden und erst eine erboste Aufzählung Ginnys bezüglich Rons `Verbrechen` der vergangen Wochen hatte Ron zum Schweigen gebracht und nebenbei Hermines Gesicht die Farbe von Rons Ohren gegeben.

Harry fühlte sich heute einfach wohl. Umgeben von der Frau die er mehr als alles andere liebte, seinen besten Freunden und an dem für ihn schönsten Ort auf der Welt in einer lauen Sommernacht. Nichts, dachte er sich könnte heute seine Laune trüben.

„So Harry, weißt du schon, wem du morgen zugeteilt wirst?" fragte Athur Weasley interessiert und fügte dann gut gelaunt hinzu. „Es ist dein erster Tag als Auror oder?"

„Ja äh nein" unsicher auf welche Frage er zuerst antworten sollte. „Ich habe morgen früh um sieben ein Gespräch mit Robards. Dort bekomme ich meine Urkunde und werde, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe einem erfahrenen Auror unterstellt." „Mein Gott, ich hoffe es ist nicht Dawlish." fügte er wie schon so oft, wenn ihm diese Frage gestellt wurde hinzu.

Arthur Weasley lächelte schief mit einem wissenden Blick und sagte dann, wohl weil er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte „Er ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher. In letzter Zeit, scheint er ganz vernünftig zu sein".

„Wenn ich Dawlish kriege, wird dass die kürzeste Aurorenkarriere in der Geschichte des Ministeriums", warf Ron, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte ein.

„Du meinst WENN du jemals Auror wirst" meinte Ginny, die den Streit vor einigen Stunden anscheinend noch nicht vergessen hatte, ein wenig gehässig. was Ron dazu brachte, dass sich seine Ohren Rot färbten. „Sagt die Quidditch-Spielerin."

„Was soll das bitte schön heißen" erwiderte Ginny mit funkelnden Augen.

„Du bist wohl nicht grade ein..." doch was auch immer Ron sagen wollte, er wurde von einem lauten Plopp, dass schallend über die nun dunkle Wiese wehte unterbrochen.

„Erwarten wir noch jemanden?" fragte Harry leicht alarmiert, seine Hand unter den Umhang geschoben um im Falle eines Falles möglichst schnell seinen Zauberstab erreichen zu können.

„Nicht das ich wüsste, Athur?" antwortete Mrs. Weasley ebenfalls alarmiert, als dieser nunmehr langsam und unsicher seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Harry hatte nun seinen Zauberstab gezogen, richtete ihn aber nicht auf Bodenhöhe sondern schräg nach oben und murmelte „ _Sol_ ". Ein flammendleuchtender Ball, so groß wie ein Quaffel, erschien an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und stieg sofort und ziemlich schnell schräg in den Himmel empor. Dort, in etwa zwanzig Metern Höhe (da keine Fixpunkte existierten war es schwer zu sagen), blieb die Kugel schweben.

Professor McGonagall schritt langsam, in Begleitung eines weiteren sehr dünnen Zauberers, der wie Harry aus dem Tagesprofeten wusste, Apolget hieß und die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen hatte, über den nun hell erleuchteten Rasen.

„Guten Abend Arthur" sagte Professor McGonagall gut gelaunt, jetzt in einer Entfernung in der sie Verstanden wurde ohne Schreien zu müssen. „Ich hoffe wir stören nicht".

„Ah Minerva. Schön Sie zu sehen, antwortete der Angesprochene. „Und Sie müssen Steven Apolget sein?" Fragte Mr. Weasley während er um den Tisch herumging und den Neuankömmlingen seine Hand entgegen streckte. „Charlie hat mir schon viel von ihnen erzählt".

Harry der sich beim Anblick der Neuankömmlinge entspannt hatte murmelte leise „ _Tenebra_ " was die Kugel, die noch immer am Himmel schwebte dazu brachte sich erst tiefrot zu verfärben und dann zu erlöschen.

„Darf ich sie beide zum Essen einladen?" warf Molly Weasley, nun ebenfalls wieder entspannt, ein. „Es ist noch reichlich da".

Professor Apolget antwortete höflich „Wir werden nicht lange bleiben Molly. Etwas Kürbissaft würde ich aber gerne annehmen". Bevor er sich dazu auf einen freien Platz zwischen George und Charlie setzte. Die Stimmung verfinsterte sich kurz, bevor sie auf das übliche gemütliche Niveau zurück schwappte. Apolget schien dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken und nahm unter wiederholter Dankesbekundung und freundlich lächeln ein Glas aus Mrs. Weasleys leicht zitternden Händen. Professor McGonagall nahm, nachdem sie Ginny förmlich zu ihrem Geburtstag gratuliert hatte, auf einem hohen Lehnstuhl, den sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, aus dem nichts beschworen hatte, ebenfalls Platz.

Während Professor McGonagall nun mit Ginny und Athur angeregt über Quidditch diskutierte und Apolget immer noch mit Charlie redete (Hermine lauschte ihnen sehr interessiert), wunderte sich Harry, dass gleich zwei Lehrer von Hogwarts nur deshalb den Fuchsbau besuchten um ein wenig Smalltalk zu halten. Doch er genoss die Gespräche, hörte mal hier und mal dort zu. Am besten gefiel im heute die Tatsache, dass er einmal nicht im Mittelpunkt stand. Doch dann McGonagall hatte grade ihre Ausführungen über unerlaubtes Rempeln in Ginnys Spiel gegen die Caerphilly Catapults beendet, da sagte Charlie mit leicht erhobener stimmte „Harry, komm doch mal rüber".

Harry, der die letzten Minuten McGonagalls Beschwerden über die Jäger der Catapults gefolgt war und keine Ahnung hatte, worüber die andere Gruppe geredet hat, stand auf und ging neugierig um den Tisch herum um neben Charlie und Apolget in die Hocke zu gehen.

„Harry, darf ich dir Professor Steven Apolget vorstellen?" meinte Charly „wir haben einige male zusammen gearbeitet. Er hat früher für die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe gearbeitet."

„Sehr erfreut Mr. Potter" sagte dieser freundlich während er Harry seine Hand entgegen strecke Harry ergriff sie und schüttelte sie, bis ihm auffiel, dass Apolgets Augen hinauf zu seiner Narbe gewandert waren. „Ist das etwa ihre berühmte Narbe?" fragte Apolget nach einigen Sekunden ganz unverhohlen starrend.

Harry, der zwar daran gewohnt war, dass Leute ihn anstarrten aber nicht, dass Leute ihn auf direkt darauf ansprachen wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte „Ähm nun..."

Charlie, der offenbar mitbekommen hatte, dass das Gespräch schon von vorne herein zu scheitern drohte warf schnell ein. „Professor Apolget ist außerordentlich bewandert im Umgang mit gefährlichen schwarzen Kreaturen".

„Ja... Ja genau ich liebe sie" warf der schmächtige Zauberer mit der Stoppelfrisur das Wort liebe besonders betonend ein. „Ich habe gehört, sie haben Remus Lupin gekannt Mr. Potter?" und fuhr dann fort, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten „ich hatte einige Male die Ehre mich mit ihm zu unterhalten... Ah auch er war ein absoluter Experte, wenn es um schwarze Kreaturen ging. Klar..." fügte er lachend hinzu „er war ja selbst eine. Mann ich hätte mich wirklich gerne mit ihm über seine Beziehung zu einer Menschenfrau ausgetauscht. Es ist wirklich faszinierend"

Harry hatte den Mund geöffnet und war sich nicht sicher, ob der Apolget gleich schlagen oder lachen sollte. Bevor Harry eine Entscheidung treffen konnte warf Charlie, der die Gefahr erneut witterte ein „Steven neigt dazu ähm...".

„Ja, entschuldigen sie bitte Mr. Potter" sagte Steven Apolget nun mit herabfallenden Mundwinkelnd, fast schon weinerlich „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht Beleidigungen. Man hat mir schon oft gesagt, ich neige dazu, in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten, dass ich finden kann... ähm Charlie?".

„Professor Apolget hat Remus sehr gemocht Harry. Die beiden waren befreundet und haben sich oft getroffen, damit er, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen musste, seinen Wolfsbanntrank bekam." warf Charlie, der den Wink verstanden hatte ein.

„Ja genau. Remus war ein wunderbarer Mensch, dass wollte ich sagen" sagte Apolget als Harry sich nun entspannte.

„Ist schon Ok. Professor" meinte Harry zusätzlich sowohl auf Charlies als auch auf Lupins Urteil vertrauend.

„Nun der Grund warum ich sich heute Abend sprechen wollte Harry ist, dass ich zwar außerordentlich viel über schwarzmagische Kreaturen zu sagen weiß, meine Kenntnisse der eigentlichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jedoch eher mittelmäßig sind. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie mir hier ein wenig praktische Hilfe leisten könnten."

Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte worauf Apolget hinaus wollte sagte unsicher „Äh, ich ähm vielleicht könnte ihnen Auror Robards..."

„Auror Robards hat leider keine zeit für die Belange eines alten Esels wie mir" sagte der Zauberer offensichtlich deprimiert. Wieder fahrt aufnehmend fügte er hinzu „Und als Minerva sie vorschlug, Mr. Potter, war ich sofort hellauf begeistert. Wer sonst auf den britischen Inseln könnte eine solche Erfahrung im Umgang mit schwarzmagischen Zauberern haben wie Sie? Und Minerva meinte sie haben sogar schon Lehrerfahrung".

Harry, bei dem der Groschen bei der Erwähnung seiner angeblichen Lehrerfahrung endlich gefallen war sagte seinen sagte „Ich bin kein Lehrer Professor. Bitte, ich kann niemanden Unterrichten. Und meine Erfahrungen sind... nun ja... speziell und auch nicht..."

„Du wärst ein Superlehrer Harry" sagte Hermine mit einer unglaublichen Sicherheit in der Stimme. Was Steve Apolget dazu brachte, sie anzustrahlen. „Und du hast ganz außergewöhnlich viel Erfahrung besonders für unser Alter".

„Aber ich bin grade erst mit meinem Aurorentraining fertig. Wäre ein anderer Auror nicht viel besser geeignet? All meine Erfahrungen sind dilettantisch und..."

„Mach es Harry, das bist du der Welt und deinen Fans schuldig" fügte Ron, der Hermines Einwand anscheinend als Aufforderung verstanden hatte vergnügt hinzu.

„Aber ich habe doch nicht mal mein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts abgeschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, was jemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt können müsste, wie also kann ich es jemanden beibringen?"

„Ah, keine sorge sie müssen keine Theorien verkaufen Mr. Potter. Dafür werde ich schließlich bezahlt. Es geht darum, praktische Übungen für die Klassen des dritten und vierten Jahres zu arrangieren. Die Theorie kennen diese Schüler alle. Ihnen fehlt es an Motivation und Praxis".

„Aber..."

„Mach es Harry", rief Ginny gut gelaunt vom anderen Ende des Tisches herüber und fügte dann grinsend hinzu „es wird Zeit, dass du mal allen zeigst, was du die ganzen Stunden gelernt hast, in denen du alleine trainiert hast. Ich komm auch und feuer dich an"

Harry, der nichtmehr wusste was er noch als Gegenargument anbringen könnte weil alle Leute die ihn eigentlich unterstützen sollten auf einmal gegen ihn waren nickte langsam und verhalten.

„Hervorragend, Mr. Potter. Wirklich. Außergewöhnlich. Wie wäre es also mit Dienstag? Wir haben das Schuljahr auch dieses mal wieder früher gestartet die Unfähigkeit der Carows auszugleichen und werden uns ganz nach ihren Arbeitszeiten richten, schicken sie mir einfach eine Eule wann es ihnen am besten passt. Ich werde sofort das Quidditchfeld buchen, damit wir genügend Platz für alle haben."

Harry hätte lieber den Raum der Wünsche genutzt, wo es weniger Zuschauer gab. Doch auf seine nachfrage hin, meinte Steven Apolget „Ah, wir haben den Raum der Wünsche versiegeln müssen. Zu viele Schüler wussten nach dem Krieg um seine Existenz, zudem können wir nicht ausschließen, dass das Dämonsfeuer in ihm nicht noch immer brennt.

Den restlichen Abend lauschte Harry einem Vortrag Apolgets über verschiedene Zauber die die Schüler theoretisch bereits kennen gelernt hatten und nun weiter verfeinern sollten. Am Ende machte Harry einige Vorschläge durch den Professor mit wildem Kopfnicken Quittiert wurden. Als Harry nicht mehr wusste was er sonst noch sagen könnte schaute er verstohlen auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war nach halb eins in der Nacht und morgen würde er zum ersten mal als Auror arbeiten.

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, Professor. Morgen ist mein erster Tag in der Einheit und ich muss ziemlich früh aufstehen." Entschuldigend blickte er in die Runde um sich zu verabschieden.

„Stimmt. Man, ich wünschte ich währe auch schon ein richtiger Auror" meinte Ron, der sich offensichtlich für Harry freute.

„Noch sechs Monate, dann gehen wir gemeinsam auf Patrouille" meinte Harry dankbar.

„Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen brauchen Ron" meine Hermine die Rons Intention offensichtlich falsch gedeutet hatte.

Ron, der offensichtlich gekränkt war meinte darauf hin „Wie? und die Chance verpassen mit Dir auf ein Abendteuer in Australien zu gehen? Da kennst du mich aber schlecht", was Hermine ein Lächeln entlockte und sie dazu brachte ihren Arm um ihn zu legen. Ron quittierte dies mit einem zufriedenen nicken.

„Seih bitte vorsichtig bei der Arbeit, Harry Schatz" meinte Molley Weasley besorgt. „Ich hoffe Auror Robards wird dir nicht gleich die gefährlichsten Missionen übertragen".

„Keine Sorge Molly, wie ich Robards kenne werde ich die nächsten Monate auf irgend einem Dachboden verbringen und versuchen KesselschMuggelr aufzuspüren."

„Kesselschmuggel ist eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Zauberer-Wirtschaft. Ich selbst habe ein Manuskript dazu ausgearbeitet und würde mich freuen, wenn sie die Auroren endlich mal dieser ernsten Angelegenheit widmen könnten" meinte Percy der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war, um der Wichtigkeit seiner Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ähm... natürlich Percy..., weißt du, ich schick dir einfach ein Memo wenn Robards mir diese, ähm.. wichtige Aufgabe übertragen sollte". Harry hoffte in diesem Moment inständiger als jemals zuvor, nicht mit Percy zusammen Mundungus Fletcher nachjagen zu müssen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Potter", meinte Professor McGonagall die sich nun ebenfalls erhoben hatte. „Steven und ich werden auch bald aufbrechen. Eventuell werde ich Dienstag zu ihnen stoßen".

Nachdem Harry sich erneut verabschiedet und Mrs. Weasley nochmals für das hervorragende Mahl gedankt hatte warf er einen fragenden Blick zu Ginny. Dieser Blick war Auslöser dafür, dass sich die Stimmung veränderte. Gespanntes schweigen. Harry wagte es nicht, seinen Blick von Ginny zu lösen, für den Fall er könne Rons Augen streifen. Nur zwei der Anwesenden schienen den Grund für die Anspannung nicht zu kennen. Professor McGonagall schien verwundert, setzte sich aber wieder hin und lehnte sich aber schweigend so weit in ihrem steifen Stuhl zurück wie dieser das zuließ. Professor Apolget schien hingegen einfach nur verwundert zu sein und blickte wild mit dem Kopf schwenkend von einem Gesicht in das nächste.

Ginny wurde auf einmal knallrot, stand auf und sagte mit brüchiger unheimlich schüchterner Stimme „N-nun... dann... Gute n-nacht Dad. B-bis morgen Mum" und lief dann schnell und eingezogenem Kopf, als ob sie erwartete das Mrs. Weasley ihr einen Bindezauber hinterherschicken würde, zu Harry. Dieser beeilte sich, mit ihr Schritt zu halten und legte sachte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte. So verschwanden sie im Dunkel des Gartens um gemeinsam zu disapparieren. Seit Harrys Antrag vor einigen Tagen, hatten sie diesen Schritt vorbereitet. Hatten sich durch Mr. Weasleys verhaltene Zustimmung und Mrs. Weasleys unverhohlenen Wiederwillen gekämpft. Harry grinste breit und zitterte leicht vor unterdrückter Freude.

„Oho. Was für ein niedliches Pärchen. Sie sehen aus, wie vor ihrer Hochzeitsnacht oder?" kam die lachende und ziemlich laute Stimme von Steven Apolept kurz bevor die beiden das Gartentor passiert hatten. Dies nahm Ginny als Anlass laut und schallend zu giggeln.


	4. Auror

Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Doch er blieb noch einige Zeit lang in den zerwühlten Bett liegen und beobachtete Ginny, die auf der Seite liegend ihm zugewannt schlief. Es war eine bewegende Nacht gewesen. Ginny war endlich angekommen. Lange waren sie noch wach gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry erfrischt und wohl. Sein ganzer Körper war in unendliche Wärme getaucht. ...Sie ist wunderschön... . Dieser Gedanke kam ihm ganz plötzlich. Nur davon, wie er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Harry wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass er dies ab jetzt jeden Morgen denken würde und musste über sein eigenes Glück lächeln.

„Was lachst du so?" fragte Ginny zärtlich und liebevoll, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug und nun auch sein Gesicht sah.

„Ach nichts" sagte er ebenso schnippisch bevor er sie in einen langen Kuss zog. Er versuchte so viel Liebe und Glück in diesen Kuss zu legen, wie er selbst verspürte. Ginny erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich bevor sie sich langsam von ihm löste und nun ebenfalls lächelte.

Frisch geduscht und nun angezogen saßen beide eine halbe Stunde später am Frühstückstisch. „Ich muss gleich los" meinte Harry noch immer ein wenig gedankenverloren und einfach glücklich in die tiefen Haselnussbraunen Augen seiner Verlobten blickend.

„Ich auch... Morgentraining" erwiderte Ginny noch immer verhalten grinsend. „Wann wirst du zurück sein?"

„ich hoffe gegen sechs Ginny".

„Ok. Ich denke ich werde bis dahin auch wieder hier sein" Harry sah, dass sich ein Schelmischer Blick auf ihre Lippen gestohlen hatte und wollte sie grade Fragen was los war, als Ginny aufblickte und die Uhr hinter Harrys Rücken betrachtete. „Oh Harry, wir kommen zu spät. Es ist zehn vor sieben".

Harry und Ginny sprangen gleichzeitig auf. Beide noch eine halb aufgegessene Scheibe Toast in der Hand haltend, er eine Aktentasche unter den Arm geklemmt und sie eine große Sporttasche tragend rannten sie zur Tür. Einen letzten Blick auf seine Verlobte werfend, disapparierte Harry, während sich auch Ginny zu drehen begann. Heute würde er endlich Auror werden.

Zehn Minuten nachdem Harry Potter am Grimauldplatz disappariert war, saß er in dem kleinen, im Stiel der fünfziger Jahre eingerichteten Wartezimmer. Die gelblich braunen Holzstühle waren abgenutzt und unbequem doch momentan achtete Harry nicht darauf. Er dachte noch immer an Ginny. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte wie ein weiterer Mann in das Zimmer trat. bis dieser aufgeregt rief „Harry H-Hi".

Harry schreckte auf und blickte in das rundliche Gesicht von Neville Longbottom. „Hi Neville, na? alles klar bei dir. Wie geht es Hannah?"

„Wi-wirklich Gut Harry. Hannah hat angefangen im Tropfenden Kessel zu arbeiten" Antwortete dieser noch immer leicht nervös aber mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. „Ich soll heute mein Abschlussgespräch mit Auror Robards haben".

„Oh" Antwortete Harry überrascht. Er hatte durch seine Erlebnisse mit Ginny nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass heute noch ein weiterer Auror seine Ausbildung beenden würden. „ich auch".

„Bald geht es los. Endlich nicht mehr lernen" sagte Neville immer noch nervös.

Harry lachte. „Ja endlich dürfen wir ins Feld".

„Das wird sich noch zeigen Potter" Diese Stimme gehörte Gawain Robards, seines Zeichens Leiter des Aurorenbüros, der just in diesem Moment seine Bürotür öffnete. „Sie warten noch Longbottom. Ich rufe sie, sobald ich mit Potter fertig bin."

„J-Jah Sir!" Antwortete Neville steif.

Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Neville nervös machte. Robards war zwar bei weitem nicht so gebieterisch wie Severus Snape, vor dem Neville lange Zeit mehr Angst gehabt hatte, als vor jedem anderen Menschen. Jedoch hatte er eine Art die keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen ließ, im Archive der Aurorenzentrale zu verrotten, falls Anweisungen nicht befolgt oder falsche Entscheidungen getroffen werden.

„Setzen sie sich Potter"

„Danke Sir" antwortete Harry mit vorsichtiger aber klarer Stimme und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl baugleich denen im Wartezimmer.

„So so. Sie glauben also das Zeug dazu zu haben ein Auror zu werden?"

„Ja Sir, das glaube ich, sagte Harry leicht abgelenkt von der Flotten Schreibefeder, die das Protokoll führte und alles mitschrieb was er sagte"

„Nun, wir werden sehen. Wo ist es denn ah hier" sagte Robards leise mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry bevor er einen Braunen versiegelten Umschlag unter einem Stapel Akten hervorzog. „Ich habe hier ihr Zeugnis" sagte er in einem nasalen Ton bevor er das Siegel mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes öffnete und zwei identische Kopien herauszog. Eine davon reichte er Harry.

* * *

Harry James Potter wird seitens der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung der Titel / Die Berufsbezeichnung _Auror_ sowie Sicherheitsfreigabe _Thestral_ zuerkannt.

Auror Potter hat während seines Studiums in der Aurorenakademie folgende Leistungen erbracht:

 _Kurs: - Abgeschlossen mit Bewertung:_

Angriffstaktiken und Zugriffsszenarien - Erwartungen übertroffen

Beschwörungen und Auflösungen - Ohnegleichen

Fluch- und Zauberbanne für Vorgeschrittene - Ohnegleichen

Gifte und Gegengifte für Vorgeschrittene - Erwartungen übertroffen

Magisches Recht - Annehmbar

Taktische offensive Magie I - Ohnegleichen

Taktische offensive Magie II - Ohnegleichen

Tarnung und Maskierung - Erwartungen übertroffen

Unkonventionelle praktische Magie - Ohnegleichen

Verheimlichen und Aufspüren - Ohnegleichen

 **Unbedenklichkeit durch Verhör unter Verabreichung von Veritaserum bestätigt**

Gez. Kingsley Shacklebolt

(Zaubereiminister)

Gez. Griselda Marchbanks

(Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots)

* * *

Harry, der mit wachsender Genugtuung sein Zeugnis einige Sekunden lang überflogen hatte blickte nun gelassen auf und wartete bis Robards dies ebenfalls tat.

„Nun... ihr Zeugnis ist durchaus Annehmbar" sagte dieser leicht gelangweilt hinüber zur Feder blickend, die noch immer vor sich hin kritzelte. „Ihre Kenntnisse in magischen Recht sind jedoch ausbaufähig Potter".

Harry, der sich vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte sagte nichts. Robards der anscheinend keine Antwort erwartet hatte fuhr fort „Ich werde sie bis auf weiteres einem erfahrenen Auror unterstellen bis sie ihre offensichtlichen Schwächen in den Griff bekommen haben".

Harry wollte grade protestieren doch Gesichtsausdruck des Aurors machte klar, dass jeglicher Protest ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Daher schloss er seinen Mund und wünschte Robards lieber im Stillen die Drachenpocken auf den Hals. Robards hatte unterdessen ein weiteres Formblatt unter seinen Aktenbergen hervorgezogen. Er kritzelte nun mit einer arg zerrupften Adlerfeder ein paar Namen auf das Blatt, unterschrieb es krakelig und reichte es Harry. „Ich werde sie Auror Rood unterstellen bis ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie sich bessern".

Harry war verwirrt. Biggi Rood hatte, auch wenn Harry noch nie mit ihr gesprochen hatte, einen ausgezeichneten Ruf. Und soweit er sagen konnte, waren ihre Aufgabenfelder ziemlich weitreichend. Robards, der Harrys Gesicht richtig gedeutet hatte sagte. „Nun gut, dass war es wohl". „Ach und Potter" fügte er dennoch und mit einem gezielten Blick auf die noch immer kritzelnde flotte Schreibefeder hinzu. „Von unseren Auroren wird erwartet, dass sie die politischen Auswirkungen ihrer Entscheidungen und Worte abwägen. Behalten Sie das stets im Gedächtnis bei ihrer Arbeit"

Harry, bei dem der Groschen endlich gefallen war, konnte ein Grinsen nicht verhindern. „Ja Sir. Vielen Dank für diesen Tipp, Sir". Bevor er die ausgestreckte Hand von Robards ergriff und sich anschließend zum gehen wandte. Robards folgte ihm hinaus in den kleinen Warteraum und sagte mit seiner üblichen gelangweilten Stimme zu, dem immer noch sehr nervös aussehendem, Neville „Longbottom, jetzt. Na los, ich habe nicht viel Zeit".

Harry versuchte Neville durch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu beruhigen welches dieser jedoch augenscheinlich nicht wahrnahm.

Einige Zeit später, er hatte nur kurz eine Ministeriumseule mit den guten Nachrichten an Ginny geschickt, klopfte Harry an der Bürotür mit der Nummer sieben.

„Herein" rief eine relativ tiefe aber klare weibliche Stimme und Harry öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Tag Auror Rood" sagte Harry förmlich. „Auror Robards hat mich ihrer Abteilung unterstellt"

„Ah Potter, Ja. ich hab das Memo bekommen." sagte Biggi Rood leicht schnippisch. Sie war, so überlegte Harry eine dieser Personen dessen Alter man unmöglich erraten konnte. Dünn und sportlich gebaut, Faltenfreih jedoch mit kurzen grauen Haaren und einem Gesichtsausdruck der zeigte, dass sie einiges mitgemacht hatte. „Schnapp dir nen Stuhl und komm her"

„Gerne Madam".

„Das Madam lass mal stecken Potter. Ich bin Biggi. Wir werden nichts fertig kriegen, wenn wir nur Förmlichkeiten austauschen".

Harry grinste „Ok, find ich gut Biggi. Ich bin Harry".

„Was du bist entscheide ich und nicht du" sagte Biggi nun geschäftsmäßig, grinsend zwar, aber es war klar, dass ihre Worte einen wahren Kern hatten. Das würde eine interessante Zeit werden, entschied Harry.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry alle Formulare ausgefüllt, sich mit Biggis´ Team bekannt gemacht und seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in seinen Schreibtisch eingeräumt. In die Ecke stellte er ein Bild von Ginny, die versuchte eine Himbeere mit dem Mund aufzufangen, dabei fast von ihrem Stuhl viel und fröhlich giggelte. Es war Harrys Lieblingsbild und er hoffte inständig, dass die porträtierte selbst es niemals bei ihm finden würde.

Grade lehnte er sich, das Bild betrachtend, etwas zurück um zu überlegen, ob er fragen sollte, wie er sich am besten einbringen könne, als der glatzköpfige Auror Antonio Matti ein wenig schnaufend über den Raumteiler sah, der die einzelnen Schreibtische voneinander trennte. „Il Signor Potti, ihr erster Einsatz wird gleich beginnen". sagte er mit stark italienischem Akzent. Harry wusste, dass Matti von der Aurorenzentrale in Mailand nach dem Krieg abgestellt worden war, um die noch immer stark dezimierten Kräfte der britischen Behörden zu verstärken. „Kommen sie bitte mit mir in den Konferenzraum B". Harry war sofort hellwach griff den auf dem Tisch liegenden Zauberstab, zog seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Rucksack zu seinen Füßen und folgte Signor Matti den Umhang hastig unter seinen Klamotten versteckend.

„Ok Leute" sagte Biggi als Harry die Tür des Konferenzraumes hinter sich schloss. Das ganze Team war anwesend. Harry rief sich die Namen der anwesenden ins Gedächtnis. Rechts neben Biggi Rood saß Theodor `Theo` Tackledoom. breitschultrig, bärtig mit einem Gesicht wie man es von Muggel-Motorradfahrern auf chromglänzenden Maschinen erwarten würde. Gedankenverloren drehte dieser seinen ungewöhnlich dicken, grauen Zauberstab in den Händen. Harry hatte vor zwei Stunden gedacht, dass mit diesem Mann wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen sein würde. Doch ein kurzes Gespräch bei Tee und Gebäck aus Theos privater Schublade hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Hinter ihm, lässig an die Wand gelehnt stand, Silberhaarig und verhutzelt, die schmächtige Mrs. Crowfire eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel haltend. Dies Glühte zwar, schien jedoch keinen sichtbaren Rauch oder Geruch zu produzieren. „O´l Fudghi hatte mich schon abgeschoben, hat mir mit seinem hässlichen Bowler die Tür gewiesen und gesagt, ich seih im Ruhestand. Pah! Nach dem Krieg kam der Junge Shackle auf Händen zu mir angekrochen um mich wieder einzusetzen. So ändern sich die Zeiten, was Harry" hatte sie ihm mit ihrer krächzenden Stimme erklärt und dabei süffisant gegrinst bevor sie Harry erklärte, dass sie in den Kriegen (wohl in allen Kriegen seit Grindelwald, wie er sich etwas belustigt dachte) Muggelfamilien von Zauberern beschützt hatte.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Biggi zu, die grade einen Stapel Fallakten mit einem schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verteilte. „Die Patrouille hat diesen Fall an uns abgegeben weil, wie ihr auf Seite vier sehen könnt, der Verdacht besteht, dass Selwyn darin verwickelt ist."

„Verfluchte Todesser" sagte Mrs. Crowfire und spuckte verächtlich auf den Grauen Teppichboden des kleinen Büros.

„Genau", sagte Biggi die den Fleck mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes kommentarlos entfernte. „Also, so wie das hier dargestellt ist" Sie deutete auf einen Auszug auf Seite zwei des Reports „will das Pack doch tatsächlich in Gringotts einbrechen". Ihr Blick ruhte nun aus offensichtlichen Gründen auf Harry.

„Wissen wir, welches Verließ das Ziel ist?" fragte dieser nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Nicht sicher. Aber Gold hat Todesser eigentlich nie wirklich interessiert. Die hatten immer genug davon in ihren Familien" meinte Theo die Akten studierend.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille in der alle den Bericht studierten und niemand so recht zu wissen schien, was zu sagen war, erwiderte Mrs. Crowfire „Ihre Konten sind gesperrt. Die Kobolde arbeiten inzwischen mit uns zusammen".

„Si. Das sagen die Kobolde. Ich glaube ihnen nicht" warf Signor Matti mit seinem starken Akzent und wild gestikulierend ein und löste damit eine kurze Diskussion über die Glaubwürdigkeit von Kobolden aus.

„Ok. Schluss jetzt" schaltete sich nach einiger Zeit Biggi ein. „Bevor wir keine Indizien haben die das Gegenteil andeuten gehen wir davon aus, dass alle Zauberer Tapfer und alle Hexen Keuch sind. Sonst kommen wir nie zu einem Ergebnis".

„Aber es sind eh keine Hexen und auch keine Zauberer. Es sind Coboldo!" hielt der italienische Auror dagegen.

Harry war auf Biggis Seite. Das war vernünftig. Obwohl er nach seiner Begegnung mit Griphook an der Keuschheit der Kobolde auch so seine Zweifel hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das diese noch mit den Todessern zusammen arbeiten würden.

„Es ist erstmal egal. Wir können den Kobolden nichts unterstellen ohne das brüchige und langsam aufgebaute Vertrauen der letzten zwei Jahre zu zerstören." erwiderte Biggi nun mit erhobener Stimme und fügte dann leiser, mit einem weiteren Blick auf Harry, hinzu „Nebenbei gibt es mehr in Gringotts als schnöden Mammon". Das hatte die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht.

Nach einer weiteren kurzen Kunstpause sagte sie „Unser Ansatzpunkt" mit dem Zauberstab auf eine leere Wand deutend auf der sogleich eine Straßenkarte des Stadtteils Stockwell erschien, „ist dieses Haus". Ein roter Punkt erschien bei ihren Worten auf der Karte. Eine Mrs. Barren lebt dort. Hexe, verwittert. Eine Klage wegen unverhältnismäßiger Zauberei vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren. Sie hat laut Auskunft der Behörde zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe eine Hauselfe. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, ob diese noch lebt. Wenn, dann ist sie ebenfalls sehr alt.

„Was wollen die Todesser mit so einer alten Schachtel?" warf Theo ein.

„Was hat das alter mit Todessern zu tun?" erwiderte Mrs. Crowfire leicht erbost. „Im ersten Zaubererkrieg in Britannien haben wir drei Wochen lang eine alte blinde Witwe observiert, weil wir dachten, sie könnte ein Ziel sein."

„Echt?" meinte Theo Tackledoom seine Kollegin verwundert ansehend. „Und hat es was gebracht?".

„Nee... aber darum geht es auch nicht" gab die alte Dame wiederwillig zu. Als der Rocker sie darauf hin weiter anstarrte schüttelte sie leicht resignierend mit dem Kopf bevor sie sagte. „Die alte war schon seit Monaten ein Inferi". was allen Anwesenden eine leichte Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Ob Mrs. Barren ein Inferi ist oder nicht werden wir herausfinden müssen. Ein Vergismich-Team hat die Muggel in der Dachgeschosswohnung gegenüber umgesiedelt und wir werden sie als Observierungspunkt verwenden." Mit einem weiteren Flick ihres Zauberstabes wurde die Karte vergrößert und ein Grüner Punkt erschien neben dem Roten.

„Unser Apparationspunkt" Ein weiterer Schwenk und ein kleines blaues Viereck erschien zwei Straßen weiter. „Höchste Sicherheitsvorkehrung beim Eintritt in das Gebäude. Wir gehen verdeckt mit Vielsafttrank rein und raus... Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" fügte Biggi mit einem schiefen Blick auf Mrs. Crowfire hinzu.

„Muss das sein? Biggi Schätzchen In meinem Alter vertrage ich den nicht mehr so gut wie ihr jungen Hüpfer. Davon bekomm ich immer furchtbare Magenkrämpfe" antwortete diese theatralisch.

Biggi, die es vorzog so zu tun als ob sie die Beschwerden der Dienstältesten nicht gehört hätte händigte mit einem weiteren Schwung ihres Zauberstabes Dienstpläne aus. „Überwachung in zweiergruppen. Ich will wissen, wer, wann, wie das Haus betritt und wer es Verlässt. Potter, da du der neue bist, ist deine erste Schicht morgen Abend mit mir. In der Zwischenzeit will ich mehr über den Inhalt der Verließe von Gringotts wissen. Du warst im Verließ der Lestranges oder? bis morgen schreibst du eine Inventurliste davon. Alles was du gesehen hast. Wenn du nicht weißt, was du gesehen hast beschreibst du es."

Harry nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. „Ich habe nur ein Verließ von innen gesehen, was, wenn es in einem der anderen Verließe ist."

Biggi nickte zustimmend „Irgendwo müssen wir anfangen. An die anderen Verließe kommen wir ohne einen Beschluss des Koboldrates jedenfalls nicht heran. Und den werden wir trotz aller Freundschaft nicht so schnell kriegen. Ich werde Margot von den Sicherheitskräften auf Askaban fragen, ob sie die Todesser dort ein wenig für uns ausquetschen kann."

Biggi packte ihre Sachen zusammen und die Besprechung schien beendet zu sein. Harry wollte sich grade erheben da rief Mrs. Crowfire, die mit Theo die erste Schicht übernehmen würde mit kratziger Stimme, die Faust zum Kampfe erhoben „Spezialteam! - looos! ausrücken!".

„Wieso nennt sie uns Spezialteam?" fragte Harry beim Verlassen des Raumes verwundert und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen seinen neuen italienischen Kollegen.

„Ah... nun" sagte dieser sah sich kurz um, sichergehend, dass niemand sie belauschte. „Sie eh isse eine verrückte alte Schachtel. Sie sagte es klinge wie eine Witz. Ein Italiener," er deutete auf sich selbst, „Eine Oma, ein Rocker und der Junge der äh lebt".

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Und auch nicht wo Biggi Rood in diesem Witz platziert war. Nicht, dass ihm Mrs. Crowfire unsympathisch gewesen wäre, aber sie schien einen besonderen Blick auf die Welt zu haben.

„Ah, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Sie eh ist verrückt, aber sie ist auch äh eccellente. Schau ihr nur gut zu Bambini. Du wirst sehen, Signora Crowfire wird dir viel beibringen".

Harry, der auf einmal eine alte und vergreiste Luna Lovegood vor seinem geistigem Auge sah, nahm sich fest vor, Signor Mattis Rat zu beherzigen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er weitgehend alleine vor seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb auf, was er damals im Verließ der Lestranges gesehen hatte. Viel war es nicht. Sie hatten andere Sachen im Kopf gehabt. Schließlich nutzte er sogar das Denkarium, dass in einem kleinen Abstellraum stand, um seine eigenen Erinnerungen genauer zu erforschen. Das war, auch in retrospektive, keine angehnehme Erfahrung für ihn. Dennoch beschloss er Ron und Hermine zu bitten ihm ihre Erinnerungen ebenfalls zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ein letztes mal las er die Liste durch die er bis jetzt geschrieben hatte und blickte dann auf die Uhr die ihm von den Weasleys zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt worden war. Es war zehn vor sechs. Daher kritzelte er noch schnell eine Notiz, dass er am nächsten Tag um zwei Uhr in Hogwarts sein würde und schickte diese mit einer Ministeriumseule zu Professor Apolept. Anschließend sprang Harry auf, stopfte die Notizen, die er den ganzen Tag angefertigt hatte grob in seine Tasche und rannte zum Aufzug. Glücklich über seinen ersten erfolgreichen Tag als Auror, Glücklich, das stickige Büro verlassen zu können und überglücklich, bald bei Ginny zu sein.


	5. Die Früchte des Trainings

Zehn Minuten später apparierte Harry mit einem leisen Plopp vor die Tür von Grimauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Wie üblich, legte sich ein Gefühl von Tristes über ihn, als er auf das Haus zuging. Doch auch dieses mal, schob er das Gefühl mit aller Geistesgegenwart, die er nach einem langen Arbeitstag noch aufbringen konnte, beiseite. Behände klopfte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tür die sich so gleich öffnete. Er trat ein doch bevor Harry auch nur seinen Mantel abnehmen konnte wurde er von einer rotgoldenen Haarmähne gerammt. Ginny umarmte ihn so innig sie nur konnte und Harry wurde mit einem mal bewusst, wie sehr er sie den Tag über vermisst hatte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung von Herzen und zog Ginny danach zu sich um seinen Gefühlen mit einem langen Kuss Ausdruck zu verleihen bis ihn ein trockenes Husten aus seinen Träumen riss. Ron und Hermine standen mit Butterbierflaschen bewaffnet im Flur und prosteten ihm zu.

„Harry, wir sind so stolz auf dich. Auroren sind so wichtig für die Gesellschaft und du hast richtig weitreichende Rechte. Du könntest du hier und jetzt ohne Warnung mit Schockzaubern belegen und niemand könnte dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen" sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Mach das aber bitte nicht" fügte Ron grinsend hinzu, bevor er Harry ein Butterbier reichte das Harry dankbar annahm.

Kurze zeit später saßen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer während Harry ihnen seinen ersten Tag schilderte und seine Kollegen beschrieb.

„Zeigmal dein Zeugnis" sagte Ginny, als sich Harry grade noch einen Schluck Butterbier genehmigte. Er stellte die Flasche auf den Beistelltisch und zog anschließend das Blatt aus seiner Aktentasche.

„Sechs mal Ohnegleichen. Du hast wirklich fleißig gearbeitet" sagte Hermine strahlend.

„Alles nur dank deinem Terminkalender" schwindelte Harry nur etwas schief grinsend was Hermines strahlen verzehnfachte.

Ron, der jetzt das Blatt in Händen hielt fragte etwas verwundert „Wie kommt es, dass du in Tarnung und Maskierung nur ein E hast?"

„Die haben mich den Umhang nicht verwenden lassen". nachdem Harry noch einen kleinen Schluck Butterbier getrunken hatte fügte er hinzu „und ohne hab ich fast keine Erfahrung mit Tarnungen gehabt."

Ron schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf. „Wieso? es ist, als würde man dir sagen, du dürftest deinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen."

Harry, der nie so genau über die Begründung nachgedacht hatte überlegte einige Sekunden bevor er sagte „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht dachten sie es wäre unfair den anderen gegenüber".

Das brachte Ron dazu gut gelaunt zu sagen. „Immer diese Neider. Sollen die doch selbst Gebieter des Todes werden".

Glücklicherweise hielten sich sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine bei dieser Bemerkung in Rücksichtnahme auf Rons Gefühle zurück. Allerdings entstand eine kleine Pause bevor Hermine, darauf bedacht die peinliche Situationen, sagte „Und Harry, Sicherheitsfreigabe bis zur Stufe Thestral. Das ist die höchste Sicherheitsstufe... Ich würde so gerne mal einen Blick in die ganzen Geheimarchive werfen auf die du jetzt Zugriff hast. Angeblich sollen die ältesten Werke dort fast sechshundert Jahre alt sein".

Wieder entstand eine Peinliche Stille bevor Harry, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte „Ähm, Hermine, welche Sicherheitsfreigabe hast du?"

„Zwei Stufen unter dir wie Ron. Nur Basilisk leider" sagte diese ein wenig Niedergeschlagen.

„Nun" sagte Harry langsam „dann darf ich dir sagen, dass es nicht die höchste Sicherheitsstufe ist".

Hermine schien verwirrt und zählte nun die einzelnen Geheimhaltungsstufen an den Fingern ab. „Salamander", sie betrachtete ihren Zeigefinger, „Hydra, Basilisk, Mantikor, Thestrahl..." sie machte eine Pause. „Welche gibt es denn noch?"

zum Beispiel „Drache" antwortete Harry nur.

„Wieso darf Ginny das eigentlich wissen?" fragte Ron.

„Weil sie, bevor ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie mich heiraten will, überprüft wurde... Standardprozedur fügte er schnell hinzu, als sowohl Ron, dessen Ohren bei dem Worten heiraten etwas rosa geworden waren, als auch Ginny ihn ein wenig geschockt ansahen".

„Ähm ja" meinte Harry nur jetzt verunsichert und fügte an Ginny gewandt hinzu. „Tut mir leid Gin".

„Find ich Super" sagte sie achselzuckend aber lächelnd. „Dann kannst du mir wenigstens erzählen, was du so den ganzen Tag gemacht hast" was auch Harry ein leichtes lächeln entlockte.

„Um wie viel Uhr hast du dieses Training mit Apolept angesetzt?" fragte Hermine nun.

„Um zwei, aber ihr müsst wirklich nicht kommen. Es wird bestimmt furchtbar langweilig" Antwortete Harry.

„Natürlich kommen wir" antworteten Ron und Ginny im Chor während Hermine zustimmend nickte und hinzufügte „Ich verschiebe einfach meine Mittagspause. Momentan ist eh nicht viel los". Harry quittierte die Unterstützung seiner Freunde mit einem dankbaren Nicken. Auch wenn er es, zumindest vor Ron niemals laut zugegeben hatte, war er für ihre Bereitschaft moralische Unterstützung zu leisten sehr dankbar.

Anschließend drehten sich die Gespräche um die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe in der Hermine tätig war. Sie hatte den Namen Apolept durchaus schon gehört. Allerdings hatte er zusammen mit vielen anderen vor Voldemorts Machtübernahme aufgehört dort zu arbeiten, weshalb sie außer über einige Gesetze zum Umgang mit Vampiren und Banshees, die Apolept angestoßen hatte, nicht viel über den neuen Lehrer sagen konnte. „Zumindest waren die Gesetze ganz vernünftig", befand Hermine ihre Erläuterungen zusammenfassend.

Bald verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine und Harry und Ginny waren wieder in trauter Zweisamkeit beisammen.

Am nächsten morgen machte Harry Frühstück für Ginny, die gerne lange ausschlief, wenn sie am Vortag trainiert hatte. Er brachte grade ein paar Orangen dazu, sich selbst über einem Glas zu auszupressen als Ginny ein wenig verschlafen in die Küche kam und ihn umarmte. „Guten morgen Traumprinz".

„Guten morgen Gin. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Oh ja, wirklich himmlisch" und fügte spitz grinsend ein hinzu „unsere neue Ritual für eine gute Nachtruhe gefällt mir einfach super." was in Harry dann doch ein wenig Hitze aufsteigen lies und Ginny, die es bemerkt hatte dazu brachte, leiste zu giggeln.

„Ich habe heute Abend Nachtschicht" sagte er mit echtem bedauern in der Stimme, was Ginnys giggeln nur verstärkte.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatte sich das Paar unter vielen Küsschen verabschiedet und Ginny hatte nochmals versprochen, nach ihrem Morgentraining, zu dem sie im Begriff war aufzubrechen, seine unfreiwilligen Unterrichtsstunde zu bejubeln. Harry las noch kurz die wichtigsten Meldungen des Tagesprofeten nachdem Ginny disappariert war und machte sich dann daran aufzuräumen bevor er selbst seine eigene Sporttasche griff, die Aktentasche in sie hinein stopfte und zum Ministerium disapparierte um seinen Bericht fertig zu stellen.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry seinen Bericht in das Fach der abwesenden Biggi Rood gelegt. Er hatte sowohl Rons leicht verschwommene als auch Hermines ziemlich exakte Erinnerung wieder und wieder im Denkarium begutachtet, bis er nichts mehr fand, dass sich noch lohnte hinzuzufügen. Wieder blickte er auf seine Uhr und beschloss dann, sich in Anbetracht der langen Nacht die ihn erwartete, doch noch ein wenig hinzulegen. Einige Stunden später wachte er wieder auf und fühlte sich müder als vorher. Es war erst eins. Naja, dachte er sich, wenn er schon nach Hogwarts gehen musste, konnte er eben so gut gleich dort zu Mittag essen. kurz danach erschien Harry mit einem leisen knall vor den mächtigen Schlosstoren die sich auf ein Klopfen seines Zauberstabes hin öffneten. Langsam lief er den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Hunderte male war er ihn gegangen und dennoch fühlte es sich einfach toll an, wieder hier zu sein. in der Entfernung konnte er Hagrids Hütte sehen. Und, wie ihm mit einem kleinen Stich auffiel Dumbledoors Grabmal. Es war unglaublich heiß. Harry dachte an Ginny, die bei solchen Temperaturen Sport machte was ihn dazu brachte nochmal an seinen Vorsatz selber Sport zu machen denken ließ, bevor er den deutlich kühleren Schatten des Schlosses erreichte und durch einen Nebeneingang in die große Halle trat.

„Guten Tag" sagte Harry der gut gelaunt zum Lehrertisch getreten war, nachdem er sich nicht zum ersten Mal dazu zwingen musste, sich nicht ausversehen an den GryffindorTisch zu setzen.

„Harry alter Junge wie schön dich zu sehen" Hagrid war bei Harrys anblick aufgesprungen und hatte ihn Umarmung so fest umarmt, dass Harry die Rippen wieder einmal wehtaten. „Es ist viel zu lang her. Ihr solltet mich öfter besuchen kommen" fuhr der Wildhüter fort ein Grinsen unter seinem gewaltigen Bart versteckend.

„Ja, wirklich viel zu lange. Schon fünf Tage" entgegnete Harry ebenfalls grinsend während er sich auf einen freien Stuhl zwischen Hagrid und dem winzigen Professor Flitwick setzte.

„Es ist schön sie zu sehen Harry" quickte dieser Harry gütig anlächelnd.

„Sie auch Professor". erwiderte Harry freundlich bevor er sich am Hackbraten bediente.

„Wie geht es dem jungen Teddy Lupin?" Fragte Flitwick gut gelaunt.

„Oh sehr gut." Antwortete Harry. „Wir haben uns letzte Woche Ginnys Spiel gegen die Caerphilly Catapults angesehen. Ich glaube er wird mal ein guter Sucher. Er hat den Schnatz noch vor Wilma Wachowski gesehen, die ihn ja am Ende gefangen hat.

„Interessant ich hoffe er kommt in mein Haus, er soll ja nicht untalentiert sein, nachdem was man so über seine unbeabsichtigten Ausbrüchen von Magie hört".

„Wir werden sehen Professor" erwiderte Harry lächelnd als sich an die blaue gefärbte Tapete im Haus von Teddy Großmutter erinnerte. „Allerdings würde ich ihn Charakterlich momentan eher in Gryffindor ansiedeln. Zumindest hat er absolut keine angst, wenn er mit seinem Spielzeugbesen Treppen runterfliegt."

„Ja nun, wie sie bereits richtig bemerkten...wir werden sehen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Sohn von Remus Lupin ein Gewinn für die Zaubererwelt darstellen wird. Unabhängig in welches Haus er kommen wird"

„So ein Lob von jemanden wie ihnen zu hören macht mich sehr Stolz Sir." erwiderte Harry und er meinte es ehrlich. Teddy Lupin bedeutete ihm mittlerweile genau so viel, als währe er sein eigener Sohn.

„Nun Mr. Potter wollen wir? Wollen wir?" fragte in diesem Moment Professor Apolept der hinter sie getreten war, in seiner üblichen begeisterten Art.

Als Harry aufstand und sich von Hagrid und Flitwick verabschiedet hatte, stand Apolept bereits an der Tür der großen Halle „Auf auf" rief er „Wir haben ein Quidditchfeld zu verwüsten." McGonagall, die neben Flitwick gesessen hatte quittierte dies mit einem entsetzten Blick den Harry mit einem Lächeln und einen leichten Kopfschütteln in ihre Richtung entschärfte.

Zehn Minuten später erreichte Harry noch immer seine Sporttasche tragend, Apolepts energetischen Schritten nacheilend die Tribünen des Stadions und hatte auf einmal das seltsame Gefühl, seinen Besen im Schlafsahl vergessen zu haben. Es hatten sich bereits eine beachtliche Anzahl von Schülern eingefunden die in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen standen.

„Äh Professor," fragte Harry an Steven Apolept gewandt „Welche Häuser unterrichte ich heute?"

„Alle natürlich. Ja. Ja. Alle Schüler von Hogwarts der Klassen drei und vier werden heute hier erwartet.

Harry lief trotz der Sommerhitze ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Keine Sorge Harry, ich bin mir sicher, alle werden sich blendend verstehen" sagte Apolept der seine Besorgnis offenbar erraten hatte und diese, wie immer, zielsicher verstärkte.

Nun gut. Dann eben so dachte sich Harry, wandte sich an den Professor und erklärte ihm den Plan, den er sich zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Ah, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich der richtige dafür bin. Diese Zauber waren nie meine Stärke Harry. Aber ich werde natürlich mein bestes geben", sagte er mit einem zustimmenden Kopfnicken bevor er wild winkend der Schülerschaft gestikulierte sich bei ihnen zusammen zu finden.

Harry ließ den Blick schweifen, sah auf den obersten Rängen der Nordtribüne, im Schatten Ginny, Hermine und Ron sitzen und musste lächeln. Auch Professor McGonagall und zu seiner Verwunderung andere Lehrer, darunter Hagrid, Flitwick und dutzende von Schülern hatte sich dem Trio angeschlossen. Es musste sich wohl herumgesprochen haben, dass er hier sein werde. Eigentlich hätte er es ja wissen müssen, dachte Harry halb deprimiert, halb über seine eigene Blauäugigkeit belustigt. Der Klang der Turmuhr hallte vom Schloss herüber und Harry sagte, den Zauberstab auf seinen Hals richtend „ _Sonorus_ ".

„Nun ähm, Willkommen." Harrys leicht eingeschüchterte Stimme hallte weit über das Quidditchfeld bevor er nun ein wenig sicherer fortfuhr „Professor Apolept hat mich gebeten, ihnen die Grundlagen der magischen Verteidigung, die sie alle bereits kennen nun auch praktisch nahe zu bringen. Bitte setzen sie sich, damit alle etwas sehen können" er machte eine kurze Pause um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, während sich die Schüler in einem Großen Halbkreis um ihn setzten.

„Grob gesprochen, können in magischen Duellen zwei Stielrichtungen unterschieden werden. Die erste kennen Sie bereits." sagte Harry mit magisch verstärkter Stimme und fuhrt dann fort „Entwaffnungszauber, Schockzauber, Körperklammern, all diese Zauber können ihr untergeordnet werden. Alle hier verwendeten Zauber haben selten einen anderen Nutzen, als den des Kampfes. Daher werden sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt" Harry lies seinen Blick bedächtig über die stumme Schülerschaar wandern. „Professor Apolept hielt es für klug, ihnen eine kleine Demonstration eines Duells zu zeigen." Apolept, der bisher schweigend neben Harry gestanden hatte, hatte bei dessen letzten Worten seinen Zauberstab gezogen, seine Stimme ebenfalls magisch verstärkt und stellte sich nun so weit von Harry entfernt auf, wie es die Schaar der Schüler zuließ.

Harry zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab bevor sich die beiden Zauberer voreinander verbeugten. Harry nickte zum Zeichen, dass Professor Apolept beginnen sollte aufmunternd.

„ _Stupor_ " rief dieser

Der rote Schockzauber flog Harry entgegen bevor dieser „ _Protego_ " rief und den Spruch abwehrte und seinerseits einen Schockzauber auf Apolept abfeuerte. Auch dieser wurde durch ein Schildzauber geblockt. Harry, der befand dass diese Vorführung an sich ziemlich langweilig war und die Schüler eigentlich schon alles gesehen hatten, rief nun „ _Expelliarmus_ ". Apolepts Zauberstab flog ihn hohen Bogen aus seiner Hand bevor er von Harry zielsicher gefangen wurde.

Verhaltenes klatschen ertönte über den Rasen, dass jedoch schnell wieder erstarb als Harry erneut zu sprechen begann „Sie werden nachher die Gelegenheit bekommen diese Zauber zu üben. Doch vorher möchte ich ihnen noch die zweite Stielrichtung magischer Duelle nahebringen" sagte Harry, während er dem Lehrer seinen Zauberstab zurück gab. „Was sie nun sehen werden, wird nur indirekt in Hogwarts gelehrt doch diejenigen unter ihnen, die danach streben dem Aurorenprogramm beizutreten, oder eine Affinität für Zaubererduelle besitzen, werden früher oder später dazu über gehen, sich diese Kunst anzueignen". Harry machte eine Pause um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Da jeder der nun gezeigten Zauber das Potential hat, schwerste Verletzungen zu verursachen, haben Professor Apolept und ich uns vorher auf einen festen Ablauf verständigt. Dies ist in richtigen Duellen natürlich nicht der Fall." An seinen Gegner gewandt fügte er hinzu „Professor? sind sie bereit?"

„Ja ja natürlich" antwortete er ein wenig nervös und Harry hoffte inständig, dass Apolept sich an ihre Besprechung erinnerte bevor er sich, sein gegenüber nachahmend, verbeugte.

Der Lehrer holte nun weit mit seinem Zauberstab aus und ließ einen Großen Speer in der Luft erscheinen, der sogleich auf Harry zuflog. Harry beschwor zu seiner Verteidigung einen immensen roten Schild, der den Speer mit einem tiefen dröhnen abfing und sich dabei ihn roten Rauch verwandelte. Harry verfestigte den Rauch zu einer schnell kreisenden, funkensprühenden Scheibe die nun auf Steven Apolept zuflog. Dieser deutete auf den Boden, worauf hin dieser an einer Stelle vor ihm aufbrach. Aus dem loch richtete sich kurz bevor die Scheibe diesen Punkt passierte ein erdiger mannshoher Golem auf, der sie mit seinen massigen Armen fing und zurückschleuderte. Harry formte die noch surrende Scheibe, mit einer zackigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, in einen tiefrot glühenden Phönix in der Größe eines Falken um. Dieser flog in einem engen Bogen um ihn herum um dann erneut auf Apolept zuzuhalten. Harry sah die angst in Apolepts Augen und bremste den Phönix mit einem kaum merklichen flicken seines Zauberstabes ein wenig. Als der Feuervogel den auf ihn zustürmenden Golem erreichte stürzte sich dieser auf ihn und beide explodierten in einem regen aus Staub und sich rasch auflösendem roten Dampf.

Harry betrachtete noch einen Moment das große Loch im Boden, aus dem der Golem emporgestiegen war und das nun verstaubte und leicht angesengte stück Rasen auf dem beide Kreaturen zusammengetroffen waren. McGonagall würde nicht begeistert sein, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Umgebung lenkte. Wilder Applaus brandete sowohl von der Tribüne als auch von der Schülerschaar auf und einige Schüler hatten bereits die Arme erhoben als Harry laut sagte „Gibt es noch Fragen?"

„Bitte... Professor. Welche dieser ähm... Methoden ist die beste?" fragte eine kleines Hufflepuffmädchen mit leuchtenden Augen schüchtern.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er merkte, dass die Frage wohl an ihn gerichtet gewesen war bevor er Antwortete „Es existiert keine klare Präferenz" sagte er, bevor er fortfuhr „Allgemein gilt die Faustregel Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Dennoch sollten sie sich in jedem Fall auf Zauber verlassen, die sie sicher beherrschen. Eine Fehlerhafte Beschwörung in einem echten Kampf bedeutet meist ihre sichere Niederlage".

„Warum zeigen sie uns dann diese Kunststücke. Das werden wir vor UTZ-Niveau nie auch nur ansatzweise schaffen" rief ein Slytherin der bis jetzt leise mich seinen Freunden getuschelt hatte dazwischen.

„Weil sie darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, solchen Zaubern zu begegnen" Antwortete Harry ruhig, sich an Mad-Eye Moody erinnernd. „sie werdet bereits auf ZAG-Niveau Verschwindezauber erlernen. Prägen sie sich diese gut ein. Die beste Taktik, die sie anwenden können, wenn sie nicht sicher auf dem Gebieten der Beschwörungs- und Bewegungsmagie bewegen, ist es, die Zauber ihres Kontrahenten aufzulösen und anschließend mit den von ihnen präferierten Sprüchen zuzuschlagen." Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Erklärung für seine Zuhörer Sinn ergab. Daher sagte er an Steven Apolget gewannt „Professor, erschaffen sie bitte noch einmal diesen Speer, wie vorhin"

Dieser kam der Aufforderung nach kurzem zögern nach. Anders, als bei seiner letzten Demonstration erschuf Harry dieses mal keinen Schild, sondern löste den Zauber mit einem leichten keuchen, kurz bevor der Speer sein Gesicht getroffen hätte, in Luft auf und rief gleich danach „ _Expelliarmus"._ Apolgets Zauberstab flog wie schon zuvor in hohem Bogen davon, bevor er einige Meter von Harry entfernt im Grass landete.

Ein wenig schwer Atmend erklärte Harry, während er sich nach dem Zauberstab bückte „Wie sie sehen, ist das nicht ganz ungefährlich. Dennoch sollten Sie es versuchen, wenn sie keine andere Wahl haben".

Danach beantwortete Harry noch einige weitere Fragen bevor er schließlich mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr sagte. „Wir werden ihnen nun die Gelegenheit bieten, Entwaffnungszauber zu trainieren. Finden sie sich bitte in zweiergruppen zusammen und verwenden sie ihn abwechselnd. Sie haben das gesamte Feld zu Verfügung." Während sich die Schüler nun unter lautem Gerede in Gruppen aufteilten sagte Harry mit lauter und strenger Stimme um seinen Standpunk klar zu machen und darauf bedacht, nicht nur die Gruppe der Slytherins anzusehen „Seien sie gewarnt, sollte ich sehen, dass jemand einen anderen Zauber als Expelliarmus anwendet, wird dieser die Konsequenzen seines Tuns zu spüren bekommen" Er starrte noch einige Sekunden über die Schülerschar hinweg und sein Blick blieb an einem kleinen blonden Slytherin Mädchen kleben das ihn Hasserfüllt anstarrte bevor es schnell wegsah. Schulterzuckend nahm er es zur Kenntnis. Es würde immer Menschen geben, die ihn hassten, dachte er resignierend.

Harry hoffte inständig, dass diese Drohung die Anwesenheit der Schulleiterin auf der Tribüne reichen würden, um vorwitzige Schüler zu zügeln. Bald waren überall auf dem Feld Expelliarmus-Rufe zu hören. Harry und Professor Apolget gingen die Reihen der Schüler entlang, wiesen auf Fehler hin und gaben Tipps. Wobei sie darauf achteten, nicht selbst von fehlgeleiteten Zaubern, die nun überall auf dem Feld umherschwirrten getroffen zu werden.

Eine ganze Zeit später befand Harry, dass sie Entwaffnungszauber nun lange genug trainiert hatten. Zumindest war, wie er feststellte die Anzahl an Zauber die über das Stadion hinaus geschossen wurden geringer. Daher holte er seine Sporttasche, die er bis jetzt in eine Ecke deponiert hatte. „Ok das reicht" sagte Harry wieder mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. Doch nur die Schüler die in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung standen, schienen ihn über die noch immer anhaltenden lauten Rufe zu hören. Eine Trillerpfeife währe wohl keine schlechte Idee gewesen. Da er keine hatte und das Qudditchfeld auch, anders als der Raum der wünsche, keine für ihn produzieren konnte, ließ er seinen Zauberstab stattdessen einige male laut knallen. Das erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung. „Wir werden nun Schockzauber üben" erklärte Harry, jetzt wo er sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft wieder sicher war. „Das Training von Schockzaubern in einer so großen Gruppe stellt allerdings ein Problem dar. Daher werden wir einige Zielattrappen nutzen." Bei diesen Worten drehte er seine Sporttasche um, was ein unglaubliches gerumpelt verursachte. Hunderte von eulengroßen Metallplatten brachen aus der Tasche hervor, während er, darauf bedacht seine Füße außer Reichweite zu halten, einige Meter rückwärts ging, damit der Haufen sich weiter ausbreiten konnte. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes flogen diese auf und verteilten sich entlang der Stüdtribüne, die dank der noch immer anhaltenden Hitze menschenlehr war. Anschließend sagte er „Diese Scheiben heißen Dasypoden. Sie wurden vom Aurorenbüro entwickelt und fangen an zu Glühen, wenn die Kraftwirkung groß genug ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sagte „Ich hoffe, dass einige von ihnen in der Lage sein werden, ihre Platte bis zum Ende der Stunde zu schmelzen."

Die folgenden Minuten waren ein wenig Chaotisch. Harry musste mehrmals Schüler auseinander treiben, die die selbe Platte benutzten um eine größere Wirkung zu erzielen. Als er das Ende der Schüler passiert hatte, viel ihm auf, sich Ginny von der Tribüne herunter gestohlen hatte und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen dem Beispiel der anderen Schüler folgte. Ihre Platte hatte, obwohl sie deutlich später angefangen hatte, als die restlichen Schüler schon zu glühen begonnen. „Noch ein paar von deinen Schockern, dann ist sie durch" sagte Harry grinsend während er sich hinter Ginny stellte. Diese drehte sich um, umarmte ihn kurz und sagte dann

„Harry, es war so eine Wunderbare Show. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so Talentiert bist, wenn es um Beschwörungen geht. Oh aber kümmer dich nicht um mich, ich wollte bloß kurz mal diese Dasupeden ausprobieren".

„Dasypoden" sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ja genau die" erwiderte sie lachend.

Er beobachtete Ginny noch einige Minuten, biss sie es geschafft hatte, ein faustgroßes Loch in ihre nun rot glühende Platte zu schmelzen. Als sie sich nun strahlend über ihren Erfolg zu ihm umdrehte drückte er ihr zur Belohnung einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Komm schon Harry" meinte Ginny in gespielter Empörung, „du solltest dich nicht nur um mich kümmern".

Da hatte Ginny leider recht. Daher legte Harry sein bestes resignierendes Gesicht auf, bevor er sich abwandte um weiter die Reihe zurückzulaufen.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten außer Ginny noch ein gutes Duzend weitere Schüler ihre Platten geschmolzen. Als die Turmuhr, zum Zeichen das die Stunde zu Ende war, ertönte verabschiedete Harry die Schülerschaft „Sie haben heute alle große Fortschritte gemacht. Selbst diejenigen unter ihnen die es noch nicht geschafft haben, die Platte zum Schmelzen zu bringen, sollten die elementaren Bestandteile dieses Zaubers nun verinnerlicht haben." und fügte dann die allgemein Glückliche Schülerschaft betrachtend hinzu „Es würde mich freuen, wenn einige freiwillige zurückbleiben würden, um die verblieben Platten abzukühlen und einzusammeln."

„ _Aquamenti_ " sagte Harry zehn Minuten später zum wiederholten male und richtete den Wasserstrahl seines Zauberstabes auf eine der Platten vor ihm die darauf stark zu dampfen und zu zischen anfing. Hermine und Ron hatten sich zu ihm gesellt, nachdem Ginny sich unter vielen Entschuldigungen bei ihm verabschiedet hatte, da sie zurück zu ihrem Training musste.

„Harry, begrüßte ihn Hermine. Großartige Show. Du hast echt außergewöhnliches Talent, wenn es um Beschwörungen geht".

„Also viel können die ja nicht mehr heutzutage" meinte Ron und fügte dann mit einem Hauch rosa in den Ohren hinzu „Zu unserer Zeit hätten wir es locker geschafft, die Platten zu schmelzen, wenn wir die damals schon gehabt hätten".

„Seih nicht unfair Ron" sagte Hermine etwas pikiert „Es ist nicht so leicht wie es aussieht. Vor allem, wenn man den Zauber noch nicht perfekt beherrscht"

„Warum hast du eigentlich so viele von denen?" fragte Ron „ich hab nur fünf zuhause rumliegen"

„Training" murmelte Harry peinlich erwischt.

„Wie sollen dir mehr platten dabei helfen, dein Training zu verbessern. Du kannst doch eh höchstens zwei oder drei auf einmal angreifen"

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, kam Professor Apolept zusammen mit zwei jungen von Ravenclaw die Harry geholfen hatten die Platten abzukühlen. „Es tut mir leid Mr. Potter, aber es scheint, als hätten einige Schüler ihre Platten mitgenommen".

„Oh" sagte Harry und dachte im gleichen Moment, dass er damit hätte rechnen müssen. „Kein Problem, sie sind zwar nicht frei verkäuflich, aber die Magie und die Herstellungsmethode der Dasypoden ist nicht geheim." und fügte dann doch leicht besorgt hinzu „Geben sie mir bitte trotzdem bescheid, falls sie gefunden werden".

„Natürlich, Natürlich Mr. Potter. Sie haben unserer Schülern eine unglaubliche Vorführung geboten. Sie sind wirklich Talentiert Mr. Potter. ja ich würde sogar sagen unglaublich Talentiert".

Danach drehten sich die Gespräche um den Unterricht. Steven Apolept sprach Harry sein Lob aus und bat ihn bald wieder zu kommen. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr und sagte „Tut mir leid Sir, aber ich muss bald zur Arbeit. Meinen sie sie könnten den Rasen alleine Reparieren?"

„Ja natürlich. Überlassen sie das nur mir. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Minerva am Ende schlecht von ihnen denkt".

Das hatte Harrys Sorge mal wieder auf den Punkt gebracht und noch immer leicht Schuldbewusst verabschiedete er sich von Professor Apolept. Ron und Hermine würden ihn bis zum Schlossportal begleiten um von dort aus, selber nach Hause zu apparieren.

„Dein Unterricht war wirklich toll Harry" sagte Hermine. „Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber die Beschwörungsmagie ist wirklich mächtig in kämpfen und du bist inzwischen besser viel besser als ich. Wenn wir das nur früher schon gekonnt hätten. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen Voldemort aufzuhalten".

Ron, der dieses Thema anscheinend nicht weiter elaborieren wollte sagte „Harry, hast du nicht Lust heute Abend mal einen trinken zu gehen? Nur wir beide meine ich. Ich bin sicher, Ginny und Hermine hätten auch gerne mal einen Mädelsabend."

„Wieso Mädelsabend? wir können doch..." warf Hermine ein, wurde jedoch von Ron unterbrochen.

„Hast du Lust?"

„Jaha, absolut. Aber ich habe heute und vermutlich auch die nächsten Tage Nachtschicht. Wie wär´s wenn wir uns morgen Mittag treffen Ron?" sagte Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, worüber Harry mit ihm sprechen wollte nur, dass er es offensichtlich alleine wollte.

„Ok, super. Ich hol dich dann ab?"

„Klasse. So machen wir es" sagte Harry grinsend.

Hermine die offensichtlich bemerkt hatte das Ron sie bei diesem Gespräch dabei haben wollte sagte nichts, runzelte aber die Stirn.

Bald hatten sie den Eingang der Schlossgründe erreicht wo sie sich verabschiedeten und anschließend disapparierten.


End file.
